


This Ain't a Playground

by DoreyG



Category: Thick of It (UK)
Genre: Animal Play, Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Gender Play, It is Malcolm, Kink Bingo: January 2013 mini-challenge, Language, M/M, Mildly offensive language/concepts, Not that it could really contain anything else, Orgasming without touch, Ropes/Chains, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’d like to be like my fucking dog, wouldn’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sensation Play

The heat of Malcolm’s glare upon his back really shouldn’t feel like some sort of invasive caress, and yet… He can’t get the fuck away from it all day. Can’t get away from how it wraps its hands around his throat, leaves purple bruises upon his hips, presses and _presses_ until it feels like he’s being slowly fucked against a rough wall. 

…Overly descriptive, perhaps.

Accurate, _yes_ , as he has to lock himself in the bathroom two times and wank off silently into a toilet with his free fist in his mouth.


	2. Gender Play

“You like wearing those fucking contraptions, don’t you?” Malcolm observes, pulling one still heeled leg over his hip, “just like you _love_ wearing that shitting monstrosity that Terri mistakenly called a dress. Does it make you feel manly? Does it make you feel _ladylike_ , and is that what you _really_ fucking want?”

He, with red clinging awkwardly around his hips, can barely manage to draw in breath, “what the fuck is wrong with that? I mean, obviously _you_ like it…”

And Malcolm makes a point of shutting him up, until he can barely slide his trousers on the next day.


	3. Ropes/Chains

“…I didn’t think that you had an _actual_ torture room of fucking torture, Malcolm.”

“Shut up, you ballless twat, it’s more a dungeon with fucking chains and you should really get your fucking clothes off before I change my fucking mind.”


	4. Animal Play

“You’d like to be like my fucking dog, wouldn’t you?” Malcolm hisses in his ear one night, when nobody else is in the office and both of them have lost their shirts, “following at my heels, catching my balls, crawling to me on your hands and knees with your tongue lolling out and dripping your disgusting spittle everywhere… It’d be great, wouldn’t it? I could even get you to fucking _bark_.”

…And he comes in his trousers, harder than he ever has and with an embarrassing whine caught high in his throat.


	5. Dirty Talk

When he’d been starting out on the whole sex thing, in his late teenage years when his life had _just_ turned towards the shitstorm that he’s currently living through, he never thought that he really _liked_ dirty talk. Yeah, it was _alright_ and all – but when all was said and done he’d rather have an actual hand down his pants than a voice slowly whispering about fucking in his ear.

…Malcolm, to prove a point, talks him to multiple orgasms in a night without laying a single finger on him. He revises his opinion pretty quickly after that.


End file.
